


Midnight

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Overeager and overambitious, Jongin allows his desire to surpass his peers and curiosity to see the true extent of his magic to override his ability to see reason.(Overeager and overambitious, virginal Jongin fucks up really bad and coincidentally summons and binds an incubus to himself. Forever.)





	1. Misadventures in Witchcraft: Jongin fucks up bad

**Author's Note:**

> Top Baekhyun Fest Entry  
> Prompt #205: Amateur witch Jongin accidentally summons and binds a Lust demon named Baekhyun. He tries to get rid of him at first, but the binding is irreversible, and Baekhyun is stuck here on Earth - which he doesn't mind, considering how adorably virginal his cute new summoner is. And that's how Jongin got an incubus for a roommate. Romcom shenanigans and hilarity ensue.

The scent of burning cherry incense hung thick and cloying in the air- enough for Jongin to  _ want  _ to open a window to help dissipate, but even  _ he _ knew better than to risk disrupting a ritual. 

 

It was painstakingly, and meticulously planned out- leaving no room for doubt, and little room for error. Jongin wasn't quite well-versed in the ways of evocation, nor sorcery, but he liked to believe that he was learning quickly. 

 

His level of education in the area, or rather, lack thereof, still held him back _.  _ Jongin had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, for the unknown- and the simple, trivial spells and potions that had been introduced so far weren't _ nearly _ enough to sate him.

 

His level one evocation class just wasn't cutting it- not progressing fast enough for his liking nor expectation. Jongin wanted  _ more.  _

 

And Jongin knew that the only way he'd  _ get  _ more would be by going through the motions by his lonesome. 

 

Jongin felt proud of himself, for getting so far on his own- for slipping into the school's library, undetected, and  _ borrowing _ the notorious summoner's grimoire-  using a spell to release it from it's confines where it had been hidden, tucked away safely. He understood that it had been locked up for a reason, just as well as he understood that he was smart enough to be successful in his risky endeavour. 

 

He wouldn't be another statistic. He wouldn't fail. He  _ couldn't _ fail. 

 

Because  _ failing  _ a summoning ritual ultimately could mean losing his life, and Jongin had too much to learn, and to live for, to allow that to happen. 

 

He'd done his research; had spent weeks,  _ months  _ in preparation. And finally, on the first full moon of the new year, it was time. 

 

It was belatedly that he realized that the tome was written  _ entirely _ in Latin- never having actually  _ opened  _ the book until now. His handle on the language was questionable at best, but with the help of Google Translate, he knew he'd be fine

 

Probably. 

 

It was only a matter of time before the bookkeeper realized that the ancient tome had gone missing, until the magistrate did a thorough sweep of the castle to locate it. With the use of magic, finding it wouldn't be difficult. 

 

And Jongin couldn't afford to be found out. Not now.

 

He made haste- the circle prepared on the floor in white chalk, with black and red candles prominently marking the four cardinal directions- burning dimly, illuminating the otherwise pitch-dark room with their glow. 

 

He laid the book down in front of him after reading, and rereading the text multiple times in his head until he was  _ positive _ that he had it right- adopting a meditative stance with his eyes closed and legs crossed- hands held up at his sides, fingers clasped. 

 

He began the incantation- a low, long-winded droning, reciting the verse carefully, and precisely.

 

In hindsight, he should have investigated what the verse entailed word for word, prior to reiterating the text. But  _ Latin  _ had only just barely been touched on, having just reached his third year at the academy. With every passing minute, the risk of being discovered grew. He had no choice but to act impulsively. 

 

For all Jongin understood, he would summon a demon or spirit- as an amateur, he suspected that he wouldn't be able to even properly do so, would only be able to bring said demon or spirit partway out of it's respective realm- and then the demon or spirit would leave. Simple. No complications. Nearly foolproof, and Jongin had no reason to believe otherwise. 

 

But when a surmounting pressure built in his chest- weighing heavily on his lungs, and a blinding flash of light filled the room, a thick plume of smoke suffocating the summoning circle, and a sweet, musky scent flooding the area, he understood somewhere along the line that  _ something _ had not gone according to plan. 

 

That…. That was  _ not  _ supposed to happen. Not at his level- and if the weight in his chest was any indication, he knew that his spiritual energy had effectively been drained with the use of the single spell. 

 

In the world of sorcery, Demonology was something to be both coveted and feared. Intriguing, but incredibly dangerous. With the exception of a few individuals possessing precise control over the use of their magic, those which could fully harness their powers, and properly bind and opress their demons and other summonings in turn, it's practice was banned, and heavily taboo.

 

Demonology fell under the much broader umbrella term of  _ Evocation _ : the act of calling upon or summoning anything from beyond the human realm; Spirits, Demons,  _ Gods,  _ and other supernatural agents.

 

With his three elder sisters and mother all falling into that small demographic, Jongin had been introduced to spirits at an early age- had been raised with them always being something of a constant in his life. He grew up alongside helpful, non-malicious entities- some playful, but majorly just there to serve, as they had been bound to upon being brought into their plain of existence. 

 

For the most part, they were harmless- well, as harmless as a spirit could possibly be, but they all fell into a specific class- a class which was, as a rule, non-malevolent even without their verbalized contracts specifying that their existence on Earth was solely to serve, and to never bring upon any harm. 

 

All demons and Spirits fell into their own respective classes- those which were concerned with the operations and element of  _ nature _ , were  **_Class one_ ** ; they were considered neutral, and even  _ benevolent, _ in some cases. 

 

**_Class two_ ** was slightly more complex- very much capable of causing damage and destruction, but as a rule, non-violent towards their summoners. Souls and familiars fell into this category, and with the right wording, were fiercely loyal, and would bring harm to anyone that attempted to hurt their charge. 

 

**_Class three_ ** were where the practice became taboo and much more risky- class three consisted largely of malignant demons. Evil to the core- it was speculated that there was  _ nothing  _ good or redeeming to be found in them, but their power could be beneficial in the case of a war or fight. These were entities that  _ could  _ be bound to earth, but were generally more trouble than they were worth- their contracts were finely tuned, lest they find a loophole to slip through. Death, destruction, and discord was their area of expertise. 

 

**_Class four_ ** were those which were unable to be bound to humans or earth- those which had minds and wills of their own, whose actions could not be dictated by anyone other than themselves. Gods, and angels. Class four _ could  _ be summoned, but not without a worthy cause. 

 

Blinding light, heavy smoke, and a potent, unfamiliar scent in the air were all indicators of a successfully executed,  _ full, _ summoning. Jongin wasn't delusional enough to believe he'd had the capacity to summon anything beyond a class one or two, but the fact still stood that this was very _ , very bad _ . 

 

Because this wasn't a partial summon- this wasn't a demon or spirit being brought only halfway out of their respective realm to return immediately once dismissed. This was an entity that could possibly cause harm, and if that were the case, Jongin was completely,  _ royally _ screwed. His magic stores had been entirely depleted, and he felt the deep set exhaustion in his bones. Had he been standing, his legs surely would have given out from beneath him.

 

Jongin had just been  _ curious. _ It should have been a trial run, and nothing more. He'd promised himself that once he tried, just to see if he was capable, he'd never touch summoning again, not until he reached the year of his schooling when it would be introduced, and he could do so with guidance, under supervision. 

 

As the cloud of thick smoke dissipated, Jongin took notice of a few things- namely, that the scent in the air was something that warmed him from the inside-out, just the right side of enticing. He dimly registered that he should've been panicking, yet he found himself filled with an innate sense of tranquility that  _ definitely _ didn't belong. 

 

The candles were still burning- flickering intermittently, as though a draft had been brought into the room. Although vaguely, he could make out the shape of something that  _ appeared _ to be vaguely humanoid, at least initially. 

 

In the dimly lit area, even with the help of the light emitted from the candles, it was hard to decipher what, exactly, he saw. 

 

But the presence of two brightly glowing eyes on the figure was something unmistakable- narrowed into slits, as though in irritation. Jongin swallowed dryly- not only had he summoned, from the looks of it, a demon, but he'd summoned a potentially temperamental one, who would likely have little patience for his antics and blatant inexperience. 

 

The haze diminished to reveal a smooth expanse of flawless, rich skin- not pale, nor dark. A few shades lighter than Jongin's, but not by much. 

 

Alongside the fact that the figure- a man, he discerned, with sight of an evidently flat chest- was  _ very  _ much naked. 

 

_ Great _ . Jongin was trapped in a room with a naked, angry demon with glowing eyes.

 

Silently, he prayed for the floor to swallow him up whole- because surely even _ that  _ would be better than the situation he'd put himself in. 

 

Following suit, a pair of large, curled horns- the horns of a ram- affixed to its skull- and a head of black hair with segments of burgundy and red. There was a vague silhouette of what Jongin could only assume to be wings, sprouting from its back- not overwhelmingly large, but compacted due to the fact they they were folded behind him. 

 

Certainly not a class two, then- Jongin could only dare to hope that it was a Class One in his presence. The likelihood of that being the case was null; Class Ones rarely held attributes that gave them away. Weren't easily identifiable. But this… This  _ thing _ in front of him, with it's horns and illuminated eyes-  _ wings _ , he added, in sheer disbelief, most definitely did. 

 

It was when a deceptively soft, small face came into view that Jongin realized he was truly and utterly  _ fucked.  _

 

He appeared almost… Serene. No predatory grin, no deep, demonic voice signalling his impending doom. 

 

In an effort to avoid the intensity of it's gaze, Jongin found his eyes trailing over it's-  _ his _ figure. Broad shoulders, but delicate collarbones, with a fair amount of definition to his chest and stomach. A thin waist, and wide hips, thighs full, legs not exceptionally long. His stature was nothing to marvel at- Jongin presumed that the demon was quite possibly even a few inches shorter than himself. Although his  _ body… _ Jongin felt his mouth go dry, almost frantically tearing his gaze away when he felt the unwelcome and misplaced beginnings of what could only be  _ arousal  _ stirring in his gut. 

 

The demon was just… Staring at him- face impassive, stance unchanging. Jongin closed his eyes and uttered a long-suffering sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face, and when he opened them again- 

 

“Hi,” The demon began, face merely  _ inches  _ away from his own- a smile, a  _ smile _ with tiny, fanged teeth, on his small mouth, eyes dimmed considerably, and staring directly into his own. 

 

Jongin screamed. 

 

Confusion pulled at the demons delicate features- not a scowl, but a  _ pout _ . To Jongin's surprise, the demon  _ hushed  _ him, placating him, sitting back on his heels and laying his hands on the tops of his own thighs. Jongin calmed considerably, although his chest heaved, eyes widened, undeniably  _ frightened.  _ Somewhere, in the back of his mind, it occurred to Jongin that the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do in front of a demon was show fear- show that the situation was out of control. 

 

But the demon didn't  _ seem _ to have any intent of taking advantage of it, instead just waiting,  _ patiently _ , for Jongin to calm down- until he didn't look like he was mere seconds away from having a heart attack. 

 

“So,” The demon began, voice velvety soft,  _ pleasant  _ to his ears. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He  _ purred, _ a definite flirtatiousness to his tone. 

 

Jongin remained silent, both speechless and unable to find the words to string together in a coherent sentence. If the demon was bothered by his silence, he didn't show it. 

 

“Was it my expertise? Perhaps a new kink you wanted to explore? An effort to get back at an unfaithful lover? Someone to warm your sheets and humor your odd preferences without judgement? Or perhaps…” The demon glanced down, humming to himself, and it dawned on him where his line of sight was directed when he felt skillful fingers dance up his inner thigh.

 

_ Kink? Warm his sheets? What- _

 

A hand cupped the side of his face, and Jongin was almost appalled to find that didn't feel the need to pull away from it, in fact… in fact, the palm was  _ soothing _ . His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch- focusing on taking deep, steady breaths. 

 

“No… No, I'm not here for any of that, am I?” He smiled again, almost coyly, and this time, when he shifted forward, Jongin felt trepidation crawl up his spine, but didn't burst into a panic, nor screech. 

 

He hummed, as though pleased, “You're a virgin,” He stated with something akin to disbelief. To Jongin's relief, he didn't withdraw the hand that was currently the only thing preventing him from allowing his fear to get the best of him. 

 

“It's not everyday that I get summoned by a virgin,” He tilted his head to the side, lined eyes looking mostly normal, save for the mixture of blues and greens that made up his irises. Pretty. 

 

Jongin found himself flushing at the words, ducking his head down to avert his eyes, “What…” He inhaled shakily, struggling to find his voice, “What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

Confusion flashed across the demon’s face, but then he smiled pleasantly once more. 

 

“Introductions are in order, don't you think? Why don't you tell me your name.” 

 

A small part of him definitely  _ didn't  _ want to answer him, but a much larger part of him said  _ why wouldn't you? _

 

“I'm… Jongin. Kim Jongin. That's me.” He breathed out a sigh, fear still simmering just beneath the surface of his skin, but it had calmed considerably since the demon had first made his appearance. 

 

“Okay. Hello, Jongin,” He nodded, smile ever present. 

 

“I’m Baekhyun,” A pause for effect, eyes shimmering with  _ something _ before curving up into adorable half-crescents, “Incubus.” 

 

_ Baekhyun _ he reiterated internally, eyes scanning his face and not quite understanding the smugness in his expression.  _ Baekhyun… _ A  _ what? _

 

Before Jongin even got the chance to react, the  _ incubus _ was climbing into his lap, one palm still caressing the side of his face while he held up the index of his other hand against Jongin's lips.  _ Hushing _ him. Vibrant eyes staring directly into his own. 

 

Mesmerizing. 

 

Incubus. Class three; Dangerous. Malicious. Inherently _ Evil _ . As Baekhyun's thumb stroked over his cheek, index leaving his lips in favor of holding the back of his neck as he leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, Jongin found that he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Jongin knew that staring into the eyes of a lust demon was very,  _ very  _ bad- but the draw was too strong for him to pull away. To even  _ think _ about pulling away. 

 

“That's it,” He murmured gently, smile soft, “Relax.”

 

“Now… Tell me why I'm here.”

 

“It was an accident,” Jongin murmured weakly, mouth moving before he could really consider his words, “I… Wanted to see if I could successfully execute a summon.” 

 

“You can't  _ accidentally _ summon a demon, Jongin,” Baekhyun replied, chiding. “And  _ definitely _ not an incubus.” 

 

“In order to do that you'd have to…” Baekhyun trailed off, apparent amusement fading as he broke the gaze, eyes scanning their surroundings. Jongin blinked heavily, trance-like state evaporating, although the relaxation remained. 

 

“Oh,” He murmured eloquently, “You don't know Latin.”

 

It wasn't a question, but Jongin tentatively shook his head to confirm his statement. 

 

“You have no idea what you were even reading,” He continued, frowning softly before his hands left Jongin's face and he removed himself from his lap in favor of reaching for the open tome, eyes scanning over the text. 

 

“Ah,” He began, shutting the grimoire a few minutes later and swiping a hand over the cover, fingers tracing the elegant embossed lettering and symbols that decorated it. 

 

“In a _ ,  _ subjectively _ , normal _ scenario, I'd suggest you just dismiss me.  _ Or,  _ dependant on the details of the spell, leave by my lonesome…” He trailed off, appearing thoughtful as he handed over the book to his summoner.

 

“But…?” Jongin tried, tentatively, afraid to hear the answer.

 

“ _ But _ … What you used was a binding spell,” A pause for emphasis, allowing the weight of his words to kick in, “I'm not going anywhere.” He continued, nonchalant, examining his nails disinterestedly. A picture of casual, “I'm stuck here with you indefinitely.” 

 

The telltale signs of panic arose once more- Jongin burying his face in his hands with a pitiful whimper, “I'm so doomed.” 

 

“Hey, I'm not so bad. All in all, I'm probably the  _ least  _ malicious of all the things you  _ could've _ summoned.”

 

“But you're… You're…”

 

“A demon, yes. Very good,” He cut in almost  _ playfully _ , and Jongin's eyebrows furrowed as he peeked up at him. Given that he was stuck on Earth with a newly certified  _ idiot _ , he was handling the situation remarkably well.

 

“Hurting you, or anyone else, for that matter, wouldn't benefit me- plus it's not in my clause. I'm here to serve, Jongin, not to wreak havoc.” 

 

But even  _ Jongin _ had half the mind to be skeptical, a frown pulling at his mouth- disbelieving, “You wouldn't be here unless you were getting something out if it,” He pressed.

 

“You're absolutely right- Because I will be. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it right now,” Baekhyun smiled beatifically, the tiny points of his teeth gleaming in the dim lighting, “Right now, we should get you to bed- you're exhausted.”

 

Jongin found himself nodding before he could even register the words- abruptly shaking his head as though to clear it as he weakly protested, “But the book…” 

 

“What about it?” The demon looked towards his charge expectantly after fluidly getting to his feet.  Outstretching his hand towards him, Jongin it took thoughtlessly. 

 

“I need to put it back before anyone realizes it's been taken,” He elaborated sheepishly, perking up, slightly, at Baekhyun's soft, bemused chuckle

 

“So not  _ only _ did you summon and bind an incubus to yourself, but you  _ also _ exerted the effort to steal a book that you  _ probably _ shouldn't even have in your possession,” He questioned rhetorically, incredulous. 

 

“Yeah,” Jongin admitted, scratching at the back of his head, “Sounds about right.”

 

A few seconds pause, “And now, the book I  _ exerted the effort to steal and probably shouldn't have _ needs to go back where it belongs before someone notices that it's gone.”

 

Baekhyun offered him one long, indecipherable glance before guiding him to the nearest door. 

 

“Wait-” Jongin began as he stumbled over his own feet, grateful for the hand that steadied him, “You can't go out there like… That.” 

 

“Like what?” Baekhyun questioned, sounding genuinely puzzled, “Naked?” He tried, incredulous.

 

“I… There's other people out there. They can't see you like this,” He tried explaining, beginning to sound almost frantic. 

 

Baekhyun pretended to consider it for a few seconds before he uttered a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes dramatically. “ _ Okay.... _ I suppose you’re going to need to let me get into your pants, in that case.” Jongin's eyebrows furrowed at the wording, and the smirk on his lips- opening his mouth and closing it a few times before he just shook his head with a soft sigh. Resigning himself to his fate.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin continues to fuck up

While Jongin had managed to put the tome back without detection, there was no way to go about hiding his new companion from the school, nor the magistrate. In no time at all, word of Jongin's latest venture had spread, and it was only a matter of time before Jongin was called into the office of the head Witch, receiving specific instruction to bring his  _ minion _ with him. 

 

Baekhyun had sneered at the wording, petulant. 

 

He swallowed dryly after a muffled voice granted him entry, before he even got the chance to raise his fist to knock- hesitant. Anxious. Afraid. The voice wasn't unkind, gave away nothing to betray her inevitable disappointment and anger, but if anything, that only proved to make things worse. 

 

She gave Baekhyun a once-over after getting to her feet- heels clicking on the linoleum as a soft frown marred her young, pretty face. She was at least seventy, no one  _ really _ knew, but the practice of magic was essentially a fountain of youth, and she didn't look a day over twenty. 

 

“You may sit, Jongin,” She murmured offhandedly, eyes not leaving the demon, eyes curious. 

 

Intrigued? 

 

Jongin made to sit, but his eyes remained focused intently on Baekhyun and the head Witch, tracking every movement carefully, hyperaware. Although unwittingly, Baekhyun was bound to him; was in his care, or vice versa, depending on how one perceived it. He hadn't quite come to terms with it- how  _ could _ he after making such an awful mistake? But it didn't take time, conscious thought, nor the development of  _ feelings _ for one to be in tune with their demon mentally and emotionally. For them to feel a sense of ownership. Responsibility. 

 

Baekhyun's expression was indecipherable, eyes trained on the Witch before him. 

 

She circled the demon once before extending her hand, and Jongin shocked  _ himself _ when he immediately, instinctively tensed, about to verbally protest, but withering with a single, warning glance from Baekhyun. He eyed the hand with disdain, but made no move to step away as her hand met the side of his face, in fact, to Jongin's surprise, the demon’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned  _ into _ the touch. The  _ picture _ of content. 

 

Jongin inexplicably felt uneasy at the display. 

 

But it seemed to be the right thing to do, because her expression Immediately softened as she caressed his cheek and then neck, a barely there smile pulling at her painted lips before she finally withdrew. 

 

Jongin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

 

She rounded her desk to take a seat in her own chair, manicured nails drumming idly atop the surface of her desk. “Policy number twenty-three,” She began, voice light, “Under no circumstances are any unauthorized summons to take place within or near the school grounds.”

 

“You've broken at least five of our policies in doing this, Jongin, as I'm sure you're aware, but  _ this _ … Is perhaps the most serious. Not only did you execute a summon without authorization or supervision, but you summoned a  _ demon _ , no less.”

 

Jongin shrank in on himself, but was strangely soothed when Baekhyun laid a hand down on his thigh. The effect of Baekhyun's every touch. 

 

“In conjunction, your class three summon is a permanent one. You two are bound for an eternity; until one, or both of you die,” A pause for effect. “This is grounds for not only immediate suspension of your abilities, but even expulsion.”

 

Jongin paled, eyes growing wide, frantic- though he made no move to verbalize his protest, lest he make his situation worse.

 

“You are aware that the type of demon you have summoned and bound is a  _ lust _ demon, correct?” 

 

Jongin nodded tentatively. 

 

“And have you been briefed on what having a lust demon in your possession details?” 

 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, sending Baekhyun a fleeting glance before looking back to the Head and shaking his head in response.

 

She stared, face dangerously impassive as her glance flickered between Jongin and his Demon, as though considering the appropriate course of action. 

 

“We’ll move on for now,” She cleared her throat, folding her hands on her desk as she settled her gaze on Jongin. 

 

“You're a lucky boy, Jongin, that you didn't summon something more malevolent with this little escapade. The tome you stole-”

 

Jongin's eyes widened, alarmed, mouth falling open, as though to protest once more, but the Witch sent him a knowing glance.

 

“Yes, Jongin. I know what you took. In fact, the same can be said for the whole faculty.” 

 

“How?” He managed weakly, heart thundering in his chest, and Baekhyun's frown deepened with the potent worry clinging to the air around him, sliding his hand up higher and thumbing the inseam of his uniform slacks.

 

“The same way we know  _ everything _ that happens on the school property. It is all monitored. I suppose I should say you did an excellent job covering your tracks- however, your tracks were never needed to find out what happened. But enough of that.”

 

“The tome you stole was bound for a reason. I'm not entirely sure how you discovered how to release its bindings without setting off any alarms. It was _ supposed  _ to be nearly impossible to obtain, especially for a third year student…” A few beats of silence, the Witch trailing off.

 

“Given your heritage, I'm not exactly  _ surprised  _ with this turn of events. In your possession you had something that could have wrought havoc if it had fallen into the wrong hands… But we come back to my previous statement- You’re incredibly lucky, but equally ignorant.”

 

Jongin nodded sheepishly at her light way of pointing out his stupidity. 

 

“What was your criteria? What made you select this spell? I know you aren't fluent in Latin quite yet, not many young witches and wizards are.”

 

“I…” He swallowed dryly, a flush rising to his face as he mumbled, somehow feeling even  _ more  _ stupid with the revelation, “The pattern of the summoning circle looked pretty, and I understood a few of the words on my own.” Just not enough, apparently. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled dryly from somewhere to his right, quieting when Jongin shot him a dark glare. 

 

“I see…” She cleared her throat, something akin to amusement flashing across her face before she schooled herself once more.

 

“If the circumstances were any different, you would no longer be enrolled in this school, and your powers would be revoked. It has been discussed at length, and as it stands, to do so would not only endanger yourself, but those around you. This is a permanent fixture in your life, and in our world, so it would be beneficial for you to gain better control over your magic and a further understanding of the practice of evocation.

 

Your documentation now states that you're approved by the magistrate to practice demonology, in conjunction with the evocation course you're currently enrolled in. This was permissible to the rules and regulations of this school due to your bloodline, and the unique circumstances. 

 

In situations like these, all factors are taken into consideration. This has passed before, and so it may pass again.  _ However _ if you are  _ ever _ to attempt a summon again without supervision or approval, your career as a wizard will immediately cease. Watch yourself, Kim Jongin. Do not allow your curiosity to control you again. 

 

Starting tomorrow, your schedule has been adjusted to include the mandated courses, according to your updated status. Pick up the appropriate texts from the library and spend the rest of your day studying them in preparation. 

 

When you leave this office, and return to your dorm room, ask your demon to explain what you've subjected yourself to. You're dismissed.” 

 

Speechless and flabbergasted, Jongin made to stand abruptly- nearly listing over, but righting himself before he could. He offered a full bow- holding it for a few seconds before standing back up with a nod, keeping his eyes lowered as he left the office.

 

Jongin decided he'd pay the library a visit later on- there was too much for him to process to even  _ consider _ studying or picking up something new. Baekhyun trailed behind him, eyebrows furrowed with his summoner's prolonged silence and uneasy air, fingers  _ itching _ to touch. To soothe. Anything to get rid of the remnants of acrid anxiety still clinging to his form. 

 

“Y’know…” Baekhyun began conversationally, neither party in a hurry as they headed towards the dorms, “She's kind of hot.” He decided, “Bitchy, but hot.” 

 

Jongin remained silent, seemingly in disbelief.

 

“What? You don't think so? Huh. I guess she's technically an old lady. She called me your  _ minion. _ ..  And she  _ did _ try to pet me. Like I was a dog, or something. You know, in another situation, one that involved less clothing and more touching, I'd be fine with that, b-” 

 

“ _ Baekhyun _ ,” Jongin hissed, apparently _ seething _ , and the demon simply arched an eyebrow, unfazed, “That's my  _ grandmother _ .” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Jongin made the hasty assumption that he'd gotten his point across, huffing internally, only for Baekhyun to dispel it mere seconds later with yet another quip. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” He sounded genuinely perplexed, and Jongin shot him an unimpressed look before shaking his head.

 

“It must run in the family.”

 

“What does?” Jongin questioned carefully, cautious of playing into whatever trap Baekhyun was trying to lay down. 

 

“Facial structure, disposition... General sex appeal,” Baekhyun elaborated, “You have these deep, dark eyes that scream  _ fuck me-” _

 

Jongin coughed. 

 

“And,  _ Asmodeus,  _ your  _ legs _ , and your lips- both of which would look  _ great  _ wrapped around different parts of my anatomy,” The amusement was evident in his tone,  _ cackling  _ when Jongin responded with a hasty, “You're disgusting.” 

 

“Are you  _ jealous _ ? Don't worry, Jongin. You're more my type than your grandmother. I don't  _ do _ cougars.” 

 

Jongin flushed, nails biting into his palms as he shook his head once more in disbelief.

 

“Unless… They want to do me- in which case, I'm always available. I don't descriminate, honestly. Sex with me is, and always will be,  _ just _ sex.”

 

Upon reaching his dorm, Jongin made good on his reputation of a procrastinator and  _ completely _ neglected to ask Baekhyun what the head Witch had meant by what he'd  _ subjected  _ himself to. 

 

On the second night since he’d been summoned, Baekhyun startled his charge by crawling into Jongin's bed with him- his chest pressed to Jongin's back, an arm thrown over his waist as he tangled their legs together- breath ghosting his nape. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin half-whispered, alarmed, frowning when Baekhyun simply hushed him and squeezed his waist in response. 

 

“I want to sleep with you,” He murmured lowly, quietly, eliciting a shudder from the young wizard who grew noticeably tense against him with the proclamation. _What? Sleep_ _with him!?_

 

_ Did he mean- _

 

“Relax,” Baekhyun commanded, and Jongin's body effectively betrayed him as his muscles went lax and a sense of  _ calm  _ washed over him. 

 

“While I wouldn't be _opposed_ to whatever you're thinking, I meant literally.” 

 

_ Oh. _

 

With that revelation, on that same second night, Jongin had the best sleep he'd had in  _ years.  _

  
  
  


It wasn't until a full week later that he finally, although tentatively, brought it up- and only because his evocation instructor had told- no,  _ demanded  _ that he explicitly ask him, or else not to bother returning to his class. Something about Baekhyun's well-being, and Jongin's by extension.

 

Reclined on Jongin's bed with his head propped up on his hand, Baekhyun arched an eyebrow- the perfect picture of nonchalance and poise; two things Jongin definitely couldn't apply to himself right then. He fidgeted where he stood, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as his eyes flitted to everywhere Baekhyun wasn't. 

 

“Not to interrupt your silent brooding, but do you intend on saying something anytime soon?” He tried gently, running the pads of his fingers over his bottom lip almost idly- a habit of his, Jongin discerned. He didn't quite know how to feel about the fact that after scarcely seven days, he was already picking up on Baekhyun's mannerisms, and even the meaning behind them. Jongin chanced a glance downwards, meeting Baekhyun's heavy gaze for all of five seconds before diverting to the wall across from him. 

 

“I-” Jongin began, voice cracking on the syllable. “What did the head Witch mean when… When she told me to ask you what I’ve…. ' _ subjected _ ’ myself to?” He wasn't entirely sure  _ what  _ he expected- perhaps for Baekhyun to skirt around the topic, to reflect the question, or at least offer an  _ ounce  _ of subtlety. Like any sane,  _ normal _ person would do.

 

At some point, Jongin had accepted that he just didn't want to know- thus the delay. 

 

But Baekhyun wasn't a  _ person,  _ to begin with-  _ subtle  _ wasn't even a word in his rather extensive... _ Colorful _ vocabulary. Jongin  _ probably _ should have known better. 

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun started, going silent for several seconds and prompting Jongin to glance downward once more. He swallowed dryly when their eyes met, Baekhyun's gaze hooded, and an expression on his face Jongin couldn't quite discern. 

 

A tiny, nearly imperceptible smirk pulled at Baekhyun's mouth, and Jongin paled- seconds away from breaking out into a cold sweat. 

 

“She was referring to the fact that you have to fuck me,” and the spell was broken, the smirk pulling into a small,  _ gleeful _ smile- eyes curving into small half-crescents. He said it so  _ casually _ , as though discussing the weather, or arranging dinner plans- and really, Jongin should have expected it. Even  _ he  _ knew what lust meant. 

 

He just… Had never thought it would involve  _ him.  _

 

“What…” Jongin whispered softly, eyes widening almost comically, and that very same apprehension and fear he'd felt upon first meeting his demon returned with a vengeance. 

 

“ _ Me? _ ” He choked out, “ _ You?”  _

 

Baekhyun reached out to grab his hand- thumb rubbing small,  _ soothing _ circles into the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. Soothing him.  _ Placating _ him. The apparent fear evaporating just as quickly as it had risen. 

 

Anticlimactic, but not at all unwelcome. 

 

Jongin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, feeling much like a child when Baekhyun pulled him forward and urged him to sit down beside him. Baekhyun's hand left his wrist to cup his nape instead, and Jongin's eyelids fluttered shut. 

 

“I'm an  _ incubus _ Jongin,” A pause, as though to let the statement sink in, “What did you think that meant?”

 

“I…” Jongin began, mouth opening and closing dumbly, several times, before his face pulled into a grimace and he looked down at his hands, fingers curling and uncurling restlessly, uselessly in his lap, as his mind spun in uneasy circles. 

 

“I know… What an incubus does, and stuff- it just never occurred to me that… I-it would need to be with  _ me _ .” 

 

_ Scarcely a week _ , he reiterated internally, and in addition to Jongin picking up on his mannerisms, Baekhyun had already seemingly turned his entire world upside-down. 

 

Jongin had never considered himself to be a  _ lucky  _ boy, but to be struck with so much misfortune in such a short amount of time was  _ surely  _ unreasonable. He could accept that it was really,  _ obviously, _ his own fault- third years were scarcely able to even  _ dabble _ in evocation, let alone demonology- a fact which he had always known well, yet stubbornly still couldn't bring himself to accept. 

 

But he supposed that, if nothing else, he had somehow,  _ miraculously _ , not been suspended, nor expelled from the school for knowingly breaking numerous policies- all for the sake of self satisfaction in knowing he could do it without the help, nor approval of anyone else.

 

“You're thinking too loudly,” Baekhyun murmured against his ear, the small distance between them closed with the demon pressed up against his side, fingers of one hand massaging at his neck while the opposite trailed up and down the inside of his arm.

 

_ Thinking too loudly _ ? Jongin internalized, eyebrows drawn together in apparent confusion, freezing when it finally dawned on him,  _ Can he hear what-  _

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered aloud, expression knowing, and Jongin swallowed audibly- uneasy with the prospect of Baekhyun having access to his  _ thoughts _ of all things. 

 

“But only what you want me to hear,” He clarified, “And I have to be touching you.” As though that made it any less disconcerting.

 

“Why did you need to tell me that?” He muttered weakly. Honestly, he would have been _perfectly_ content with never having known that small… _Huge_ detail. 

 

_ “ _ We're going to be together for a long, long,  _ long _ time, Jongin. I'm bound to you,” He reminded, chiding, and Jongin deflated visibly, scrubbing a shaky palm over his face. 

 

“Do you remember what I told you after I first materialized on Earth?”

 

Jongin squinted tiredly, uttering a long-suffering sigh, “Like a week ago?” 

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun affirmed, an almost… Coy expression on his face when Jongin shook his head in response, and Jongin's entire body jolted when he felt nimble fingers dance up the inseam of his jeans, squeaking pathetically, but the hand holding- no-  _ caressing  _ his nape kept him in place. He clenched his eyes shut, as though bracing for impact- heart beating erratically in his chest, and  _ surely _ Baekhyun could sense his apprehensiveness if what he'd admitted rang true. 

 

Then again, his demon had made it abundantly clear in no time at all that he didn't care for societal restrictions or rigid social constructs. For the way that humans seemed to  _ constantly  _ contradict their own set rules, laws and beliefs, and the way they tried to lie to  _ themselves _ when they felt ashamed for their own  _ feelings _ when they were something they had no tangible control of. 

 

Kind of like what Jongin was internalizing right then, his internal mantra of,  _ I don't like demons I don't like demons Idon'tlikedemonsidon’t- _

 

_ “ _ I’m here to  _ serve,”  _ he breathed out, breath ghosting the shell of his ear, and if not for the hand on his neck he'd have flinched away. “ _ You _ , Jongin,” he purred, voice dripping sticky seduction that had Jongin's breath catching in his throat, because really… Baekhyun wasn't even  _ doing  _ anything, other than invading Jongin's personal space just as he had the second he'd met him, and maybe sounding unfairly, almost  _ illegally _ , sexy. 

 

And it was true that Jongin was a virgin- hadn't summoned the lust demon for any other purpose than to sate his curiosity to see if he was capable of doing so, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy, and Baekhyun was  _ programmed _ to tempt him, to draw him in, and to be everything that Jongin had ever fantasized about. He struggled to justify it to himself, had struggled to justify his attraction the  _ moment  _ Baekhyun had first crossed into Jongin's plane of existence and filled the room with his undeniably intoxicating scent. Before the haze of smoke had even cleared to reveal the expanse of flawless bare skin and sharp, calculating eyes that made Jongin feel like he was being picked apart molecule by molecule. 

 

Jongin was weak to him in every sense, and he knew that- and so by extension, Baekhyun knew that, too. 

 

But just as quickly as the touch had come, the warmth of Baekhyun's body against his own and the feeling of his hands on his skin disappeared, prompting Jongin to release a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He was appalled to find that he  _ missed  _ it- the lack of heat and closeness literally made him feel in his  _ being  _ like something, perhaps a part of him, was  _ missing- _ and moreover, that he was almost impossibly turned on. Face flushed, he glared down at the tent in his slacks- mouth pulled into a deep frown as he felt something akin to betrayal- betrayed by his own body, no less. 

 

“Traitor,” He hissed, head snapping up when Baekhyun snorted from somewhere beside him, as though amused by his charge’s antics, leaning back against the wall with his expression schooled- completely unaffected. 

 

And then Jongin glared at him, too- the demon holding his hands up on mock defense, eyes filled with mirth, and he watched silently as Jongin abruptly stood up before stumbling into the washroom and locking the door behind him. Indignation clinging to him like a second skin.

  
  
  
  


“Why did you stop?” Jongin blurted the second he resurfaced from the washroom- hair wet, skin tinged pink, and face the picture of  _ pitiful. _

 

As he raised his head to meet Jongin's gaze, he half expected Baekhyun to playfully shoot back a ‘ _ stop what?’  _ As he was wont to, but instead he just regarded him with narrowed, calculating eyes, considering his response. 

 

“Did you not want me to stop?” He arched a brow, and set Jongin's phone aside- on which he'd taken to playing games to pass the time. 

 

“Yes,” He began, scrubbing a hand across his face before shrugging in defeat, “No. I don't know,” He mumbled before unceremoniously dropping down onto his mattress- not resisting when Baekhyun urged him to lay his head on his lap, fingers threading and combing through the wet strands of his hair. 

 

“You're not making a lot of sense,” Baekhyun admitted. 

 

“I don't understand either,” He swallowed dryly, frown etched into his face, “I just know I just stood under ice-cold water for… Like,  _ five _ minutes, and I don't think I've ever hated my dick more.” He muttered almost petulantly, a smile tugging at his lips when Baekhyun laughed above him- at least  _ someone _ found enjoyment from his plight. 

 

“Sex comes natural to me, Jongin- like breathing comes natural to humans. It's almost an instinctive thing, but the same can't be said for my virginal new summoner,” He smiled almost  _ fondly _ , and Jongin blinked up at him- not even having the sense to be embarrassed, confusion evident on his face. 

 

“If you want me to touch you, you only need to say so.” He explained, eyes alight with mirth.

 

“Oh,” Jongin responded eloquently, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“So, in theory… If I wanted… I would need to… Ask?” He trailed off dumbly, voice getting caught in his throat.

 

Baekhyun nodded in affirmation. 

 

“What if I never do?” He tried, curiosity pulling his strings, but Baekhyun stilled, suddenly- expression indecipherable. Closed off. 

 

“Is that something you're considering?” Baekhyun questioned carefully, stiffly, tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth.

 

Odd.

 

“No,” He began, watching as his demon visibly deflated and resumed stroking his hair, “Was just curious, I guess.”

 

“Then all you need to know is that if you denied me physical contact after you forced our contract, bad things would happen,” He finalized, eyes closing as he tilted his head back against the wall. 

 

“To me?” Jongin questioned, eyebrows raised. 

 

“No. To  _ me _ ,” Baekhyun corrected with a long-suffering sigh, and Jongin nodded silently- considering the implications.

 

“And how much… Do we have to do in order to make sure bad things don't happen to you?” Jongin murmured tentatively, sounding almost…  _ Shy _ . 

 

“I think I’ve revealed enough of my demonic secrets for today, don’t you?”   
  
Jongin deadpanned.   
  
“Your turn, Jongin. I want to know more about you….” He began, and the furrow between Jongin’s eyebrows softened, lured into a false sense of security, “Like…. What did you think about when you masurbated in the shower?” 

 

Jongin promptly choked on his own saliva. 

 

With the night coming to a close and exhaustion setting in, Jongin decided to retire to bed early- Baekhyun somewhat following suit, save for the fact that his body didn't actually  _ require  _ rest.

 

Insinuating that him curling around his charge each and every night without fault, recently even snaking an arm up the front of his shirt to feel his skin against his own- was purely for the fact that he  _ wanted  _ to feel Jongin's body against his own. Not out of any sort of necessity. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have guessed that a lust demon fed off of sex?

While he'd always been a quiet boy  _ quite  _ content with keeping to himself, Jongin had still, miraculously, managed to develop a significant social circle. As a rule, he was well liked- his seemingly stony disposition and general aloofness had never once served as a deterrent of any kind- instead, attracting others,  _ especially _ after the warmth of Jongin's true personality had finally shone through. He smiled more easily, laughed more freely, and soon it became clear that Jongin's personality was anything but cold. 

 

And now, just over a two years since he'd first enrolled in the academy, and a month after his summoning, with his demon ever present- something that had become a part of his very being, Baekhyun had only served to bolster his confidence. A sort of protective,  _ highly _ effective armor. 

 

Coincidentally, Baekhyun's personality was equally as magnetic- congenial, with his smile ever-present, and a laugh that was almost dangerously contagious. Initially, Jongin had assumed he'd receive harsh judgement and inevitably rejection from his peers- but found that his assumption was erroneous at best. People liked Baekhyun, couldn't  _ help _ but like Baekhyun. 

 

Perhaps even more than they liked Jongin. 

 

Strangely, Jongin didn't find himself opposed to the idea. 

 

Almost always having Baekhyun around enabled Jongin to do a lot less talking, and a lot more listening. He carried conversations effortlessly, and seemed to be happy in doing so- allowing Jongin to relax in situations he would otherwise shy away from if not intentionally avoid altogether, mood always a few shades lighter. 

 

Through his placement in his rank one demonology course, Jongin had been introduced to an entirely different crowd of people. Students who he would otherwise likely have gone his entire academic career without even realizing existed. 

 

_ How _ , exactly, he hadn't noticed someone as loud, boisterous, and all around vexatious as Park Chanyeol, and an  _ elf _ to boot, before? Or someone as quick-witted, inherently kind-hearted, but equally as much a troublemaker as Kim Jongdae? The answers were far beyond him.

 

He found himself quite at home with the duo in record time- the two already being friends, and Chanyeol  _ immediately _ taking a liking to him. They were almost  _ overly _ friendly, and Jongin didn't quite understand _ why,  _ but given that despite joining the class later than the majority of the students, due to the timing of of his misadventure, that the pair got him up to speed in near record time… He really couldn't complain. 

 

And… The fact that they were two of  _ several _ students with demons of their own didn't hurt, either. 

  
  
  


“Morning, Jongin!” Chanyeol greeted around a mouthful of muffin as he seated himself beside the younger student in the dining hall, Jongin offering a small wave of his own before resuming his meal. Jongdae joined a little later, as per usual- the rows of long tables filling up gradually as the noise level rose, Jongin finding himself surrounded by his usual tablemates as the minutes ticked by. 

 

But no level of noise could have covered the near  _ scathing  _ hiss of, “ _ What _ is  _ that?” _ , from Baekhyun, and the abrupt wave of prickly irritation and something that felt a lot like anger. A side glance revealed that the target of his displeasure was someone, or rather,  _ something _ whose defining traits bore a striking resemblance to Baekhyun's. The defining traits of a demon. 

 

The table went still, Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowing, and Jongdae almost appearing  _ delighted _ with the display, Lay, his familiar, murmuring a quiet  _ oh dear,  _ while Seulgi coughed into her fist, and Sehun gulped audibly.

 

Oblivious to the heavy mood as ever, Chanyeol smiled widely and made to stand from his seat- throwing an arm around the shoulders of the demon- whose features were pulled into an almost repulsed grimace, gaze locked with Baekhyun's, neither party moving. 

 

“Everyone, this is D.O!” He introduced, gesturing to the rest of the table with a wide sweep of his hand- “D.O, this is everyone!” Jongdae snickered at the wording, and despite the suddenly tense situation, Sehun found himself cracking a nervous, albeit amused, smile. 

 

“Sit. Down.” Jongin hissed through clenched teeth, the fight bleeding out of Baekhyun just as quickly as it had surfaced. A pout pulled at his mouth, but Baekhyun heeded the demand- curling an arm around Jongin's waist almost possessively with his chin perched on his charge’s shoulder. He went uncharacteristically silent. 

 

Chanyeol went on to introduce D.O further, elaborating on the fact that the ifrit had actually been  _ inherited  _ from his father- acting as a guardian and eternal companion while he was far,  _ far  _ away from home. Typically, the elvish didn't dabble in magic- but with an inborn affinity for the element of fire, it was only natural that he'd go on further in life to properly harness it. 

 

Jongdae, however, was a lot like him- save for the fact that with his halfling heritage, his familiar had been a part of him from the very beginning. 

 

So, not  _ really  _ like him at all, but Jongin liked to comfort himself with the thought that he wasn't completely alone in summoning something he really shouldn't have. 

 

“Why are you so quiet?” Jongin finally asked after he'd finished his meal, subconsciously raising a hand to curl his fingers around the one fisted into the material of his uniform vest. The thinly concealed concern seemed to break Baekhyun from his reverie- and Jongin couldn't find it in himself to protest when his demon urged him to make use of his lap instead of the bench they were seated on. And really, just having Baekhyun  _ near  _ him was enough for him to at least temporarily let go of his reservations and inhibitions. 

 

Because with Baekhyun, nothing else mattered. 

 

He fought a smile when Baekhyun's arms encircled his waist, mindless of the curious glances from his tablemates and classmates alike, the incubus nuzzling his face against the cool material of his robe before quietly, almost petulantly mumbling a low, “I feel  _ threatened _ .” 

 

“Because of what he is, or-” Jongin tried, evidently perplexed as Baekhyun tentatively shook his head before elaborating further, “Because they aren't bound.” 

 

“I'm not following…” Jongin admitted, slightly apologetic. His demon sighed softly before silently shaking his head.

 

Before he could press any further, the bell chimed loudly outside, echoing throughout the school grounds and signalling the end of Breakfast, and that classes for the day would begin shortly. Reluctantly, he detached himself from his demon, the friends departing with waves and goodbyes while Baekhyun curled his hand around Jongin's wrist to pull him along- eager to leave the vicinity as quickly as possible. 

 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin tried gently, something akin to concern laced through his tone. 

 

Once they were absolutely out of earshot and progressing to Jongin's first class, Baekhyun finally spoke up,“He’s in a blood contract with Chanyeol's family, but he isn't bound to him. He owes his allegiance to his lineage, but… That's it.” 

 

Jongin was left to ponder the words, gnawing on his bottom lip as he considered the implications. Baekhyun had said he felt  _ threatened _ . Jongin was perplexed. He liked to think his problem solving skills were at  _ least _ average, but with Baekhyun, sometimes logic wasn't enough to figure out what was going on through his head. 

 

As a different entity altogether, Jongin reasoned that it only made sense that Demons, and Baekhyun by extension, would have an entirely different set of customs and, beyond all beliefs,  _ morals _ . 

 

It didn't come as a surprise when Baekhyun proceeded to mope for the duration of the day- all sad puppy-dog eyes and noticeably half-hearted smiles. 

 

But it wasn't the same type moping that Baekhyun used as a method of manipulation- a highly effective device he used to get what he wanted, when he wanted it.  _ Usually _ this equated to Jongin's affection, to which the wizard went through great lengths to at least  _ pretend  _ to be bothered by. 

 

It was in this that Jongin realized that while Baekhyun wasn't human by nature, his human tendencies and behaviours were uncanny, sometimes. It made him… A lot more relatable. A lot more  _ human _ . At some point within the past month, Jongin had become  _ comfortable  _ with Baekhyun's constant presence. His banter and inappropriate comments inclusive. And really? He couldn't complain. 

 

With these factors in mind, it only made sense that Jongin would feel unsettled by the stark change in his mood.

 

After the day had dragged on almost excessively long, Jongin  _ finally _ found himself alone with his Demon in his dorm-room. The only agenda left for that evening was dinner, which would begin in roughly two hours. 

 

In any case, he had time to press for the answers he wanted. 

 

But one glance at Baekhyun had the will bleeding out of him, a frown forming on his mouth, and Baekhyun glanced up to meet his gaze with the shift in emotion. 

 

He averted his eyes in favor of reclining atop Jongin's made bed- folding his arms behind his head before he looked towards his charge expectantly, “If you have something you'd like to ask me, now would be the time to say it.” 

 

The summoner chewed at the inside of his cheek before sitting down heavily on the mattress- flopping back onto it so that they were parallel to one another- gazes meeting. 

 

“What  _ exactly _ did you mean earlier? When you were talking about Chanyeol's demon not being  _ bound to him _ , or whatever?” He tried tentatively, reaching out to lay his hand on Baekhyun's arm when he came to the conclusion that he couldn't quite get his thoughts into words, wishing more than anything for him to just  _ understand _ . 

 

Albeit belatedly, realization  _ finally  _ seemed to dawn on him. He rolled onto his side to face his charge, bodies not quite touching, but close enough for Jongin to feel the warmth radiating off of his form. The demon curled his fingers around Jongin's wrist before continuing. 

 

“It’s about you,” Baekhyun sighed, defeated, a frown on his small mouth, reddish eyebrows drawn together, “I feel threatened because he's a permanent fixture here, and he's an unbound Ifrit. He's… Intelligent. Cunning, and  _ strong _ \- and right now, I'm… Not.” 

 

“Meaning….” Jongin pried, thoughtlessly reaching out to sweep tousled red and black bangs out of his eyes. 

 

“ _ Meaning _ that at any given point, if he decided he wanted you- a wizard radiating with the untapped spiritual energy you took on when you bound me… He could just take you.”

 

The furrow between Jongin's brows deepened, “But…  _ We're _ bound, right? So that isn't possible,” he implored, confusion still just as potent as ever. 

 

Baekhyun scrubbed a palm over his face, inhaling deeply, “Yes, and no.” He responded almost forlornly, “I'm bound to you, yes- but a contract with an incubus isn't officiated until it's consummated. It's void on your behalf.”

 

“ _ That _ and I'm in rough shape because of how drained I am. It's been a month since you brought me here of your own volition.” 

 

Something akin to realization seemed to dawn on him, then, eyes widening, and Baekhyun appeared relieved to find that his summoner  _ finally _ understood. 

 

“You were… Waiting for me to...?” Jongin trailed off tentatively, sighing softly when Baekhyun nodded with reluctance. 

 

“ _ Not _ out of the goodness of my heart, Jongin. Don't get all sappy, I am still  _ very  _ much a resident of hell, and a member of the court of Asmodeus.” He amended, squeezing his wrist, “The spell you used to summon me is written that way. In order for me to do  _ anything _ with, or  _ to _ you, you need to verbally permit it. It wasn't  _ just  _ a summoning spell. Like every verse in that damned tome, it was designed to trap me and have me under your control.”  

 

A self deprecating chuckle, “Look at how far I've fallen. This is  _ humiliating _ . What kind of Demon asks for permission to take?”  

 

A few minutes of silence later, Baekhyun's eyes having fluttered shut in defeat, Jongin's quiet voice finally answered, “Okay,” He cleared his throat before trying once more, determination evident in his tone, “Okay. Let's…” 

 

He could scarcely believe what he was about to say, but he  _ owed  _ it to him, having put him in such a predicament. 

 

Besides, it wasn't like he was  _ opposed  _ to the idea. 

 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” He proclaimed quietly, “Anything.”

 

This time, he didn't expect subtlety nor hesitation,  but it still came as a shock when Baekhyun was on him in a hot second. 

 

It was like his words had been a catalyst for an explosive chemical reaction, but the chemical reaction was Baekhyun channeling all of his  _ craving _ and  _ need _ into his sure, calculated actions and thoughts. 

 

Baekhyun kissed him senseless- practically  _ devouring  _ him, and Jongin dimly registered that this was their first  _ real  _ kiss. Where Jongin lacked severely, Baekhyun more than compensated for it.

He wasn't frantic, but his ferocity and sheer  _ want  _ had Jongin's head spinning, helpless to his demanding presence alone. 

 

A haze settled over him, turning his brain fuzzy and blurring his vision- heavy and cloying as a sudden but not unwelcome hypersensitivity ignited the surface of his skin.  _ Want  _ followed suit, arousal coming close in second- body uncomfortably hot all over. 

 

Intense. 

 

_ Intense _ was the most accurate descriptor of Baekhyun that Jongin could conjure. In the back of his mind, this was all very much an aching reminder of the way he'd felt when Baekhyun had first crossed over into his plain, minus the uncomfortable weight that he'd felt on his chest back then. 

 

The incubus made to pull Jongin's shirt off, gaze raking over his exposed chest and abdomen, and Jongin didn't even have the mind to feel shy or self conscious beneath him. Contrary to everything he'd learnt about evocation and Demonology thus far, the final thing Jongin was coherent enough to realize was that above all else, he  _ trusted  _ him. 

 

Baekhyun made pause as he hovered above him- panting softly, tail lashing around wildly behind him, eyes glowing softly and boring directly into the lidded eyes of his charge. It was precisely then that Jongin's racing thoughts fizzled out entirely and he was reduced to a puddle of his own base wants and needs- relying solely on sensation and the knowledge that Baekhyun would take care of him. 

 

_ Too much _ . Baekhyun reprimanded himself internally.  _ Too soon.  _ He couldn't quite recount the last time he'd been made to wait for  _ so  _ long to feed, wasn't sure if he had. It hadn't at all been with malicious intent, but that didn't retract from the reality that his month long stretch of abstinence, a month of  _ starvation _ , had been almost agonizing.  _ Literally _ debilitating to him as a demon of lust and carnal need, who fed off of sexual acts and the desire of humans. 

 

Two things which Jongin, his almost childlike charge, had almost had a  _ complete _ lack of. Who  _ definitely _ liked him, but a like not dissimilar to that of a crush. It was… Endearing, somehow. Something that made it impossible for Baekhyun, who prided himself in his slyness and cunning, to hold it against him. 

 

He'd allowed his appetite to get the best of him- acting impulsively and hastily, and prematurely pushing Jongin into a state of sustained bliss and uncaring, turning his brain to mush and rendering him all but limbless. Submissive, but entirely willing without the influence of his demonic essence, emitted in the form of potent, cloying pheromones that were detectable to even a human's indistinct sense of smell. 

 

_ This  _ was his effect.  _ This _ is what distinguished him from other spiritual entities that relied on brute force or cheap tactics to claim the souls of humans. Equally powerful, but in a completely different way. 

 

To claim the soul of a human by killing or harming them was one thing. 

 

To claim the  _ heart _ of a human by appealing to their every fantasy and want, to draw out the craving they tried so hard to suppress, reshaping oneself to be everything they could ever need, and inevitably conquering their soul,  _ earning it, _ was a different story altogether. Something invaluable. 

 

He was all too eager to divest both himself and his charge of their clothing- the uniforms of the academy far too restrictive, even with a loose fit, the fabric too coarse, all but grating against his perpetually over sensitive skin. Still, it was either he suffer the discomfort of the scratchy material, or forgo accompanying Jongin,  _ his human, _ throughout the day altogether. 

 

Baekhyun couldn't recount a time where he'd seen Jongin entirely naked- eyes only ever catching short glimpses of exposed skin here and there throughout their month together. Jongin  _ refused  _ to change in front of him. As more of his body was revealed to Baekhyun's curious eyes, he lamented over the fact that his summoner had kept such  _ perfection _ hidden from him for  _ so _ long. In part, perhaps he was biased- but it went without question that his body proportions and his flawless, smooth, tanned skin were absolutely _ divine _ . 

 

He resolved to give Jongin's body the attention and appreciation it deserved at a later date. Right now, Baekhyun  _ needed _ .  Right now, his summoner had granted him full access to unmarked and unseen territory, and he fully intended on taking advantage of the opportunity. 

 

A breathy, “ _ Baekhyun,” _ drew him from his deep reverie- surely on the verge of drooling, or coming, or  _ both,  _ purely from the sight of Jongin splayed out before him,  _ for  _ him, alone. 

 

He began by staking his claim in the most primitive way, caging his glassy-eyed, already impossibly hard charge in with his forearms as he leaned in to lick a fat stripe a up the side of his neck. He groaned at the slightly salty, yet slightly sweet taste of his skin and his undeniable arousal- mouth trailing downwards before finding the place where his neck met his shoulder, where he promptly sank his teeth in. Marking him. A mark which would serve as a red flag to  _ anyone  _ who dared infringe on his person. His territory, which had somehow become  _ so _ much more than just a valuable possession. 

 

He groaned low in his throat, reverberating through his chest and straight through Jongin's bones, sucking a harsh, dark mark to the surface of the broken skin before lapping over it. Jongin's breath hitched on a sharp gasp, cock jerking, dribbling precome between them, his hypersensitivity serving to heighten  _ everything _ . In combination with his inexperience, Baekhyun hadn't even  _ touched  _ his dick, and he was already on the brink of orgasm, the pressure in his gut abating when Baekhyun withdrew. Jongin emitted a soft sigh, taking a deep breath to calm himself, to ground himself, because contrary to everything he'd previously imagined, he didn't want this to be over just yet. 

 

Baekhyun sat back on his heels, gaze unwavering as he brought four fingers up to his lips to take them into his mouth, brushing the back of his tongue. He hummed in confusion when Jongin stiffened, a wary expression crossing his face as his knees drew together- almost of their own volition.

 

“I… I know I said anything you wanted, but… You're not only going to use your spit, right?” Jongin mumbled, a nervous smile twitching at his mouth. 

 

The demon made pause, eyebrows furrowing as he pulled his fingers out to examine them.

 

“I am,” He clarified, sensing his trepidation, and it took him laying a comforting hand down on Jongin's thigh for him to fully comprehend what the issue was. 

 

Granted, his concern wasn’t unwarranted- if Baekhyun had been  _ anything _ else, saliva definitely wouldn't have cut it- not if he wanted his first time to be even  _ remotely _ pleasurable. 

 

“Put your fingers in my mouth,” Baekhyun implored, lips parting slightly in invitation, and Jongin obeyed warily, stifling a gasp when the Incubus's hot, wet tongue curled around the digits and laved over them thoroughly. 

 

Even the sensation of Baekhyun's mouth around his fingers was somehow oddly pleasurable. When he tentatively withdrew his hand, he watched in fascination as webs of thick saliva stretched between Baekhyun's pink lips and his own trembling fingertips, and then again between his own fingers when he spanned them apart, not breaking, skin warming considerably wherever his saliva touched. Slightly numb. The substance wasn't unlike strangely hot, thick lubricant, and then it was Jongin's turn to understand. 

 

Incubus. Lust demon.  _ Sex demon. _ A creature literally designed to fuck. Sticky, thick saliva. A more than efficient form of lube. 

 

“Oh,” he murmured intelligently, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to shake them off to no avail. “Okay, that's..  Kind of gross,” He supplied, hastily wiping them on the bedsheets, face heating at Baekhyun's amused snort.

 

“Will this be good enough for you, Princess?” He teased, “Or should we use the mostly empty bottle of fake silicone shit stashed away in the back of your sock drawer?” 

 

Jongin's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing uselessly several times before shutting with an audible click of his teeth, blushing to the very tips of his ears at the knowing, self-satisfied smirk on the Incubus's mouth.

 

“I hate you,” Jongin murmured noncommittally, “If I wasn't so ridiculously turned on right now I would tell you to go jerk yourself off in the bathroom or something.” 

 

He squeaked when Baekhyun grabbed his ankle and hoisted one leg up over his shoulder- effectively spreading him open, and Jongin buried his face in his hands in a feeble attempt to hide from him. 

 

At the first touch of Baekhyun's slick, hot fingers, Jongin tensed- eyes squeezing shut, and Baekhyun stroked a hand up and down the length of his side soothingly before whispering a low, “ _ Relax.”  _ His fingertips alternated between rubbing at his entrance and teasingly pressing against it, and slowly but surely, whilst taking deep, calming breaths, Jongin relaxed enough for Baekhyun to press the tip of one finger inside without resistance. He held it there for a few seconds, before pushing in deeper, drawing the digit out part-way before sliding it back in again. Slowly fucking him with it, and that same warming, numbing effect he'd felt against his fingers upon Baekhyun taking them into his mouth, gradually took effect inside of him, even moreso when a second slicked digit eased in alongside the first.

 

In any case, Baekhyun knew what he was doing, and knew how to do it well, and in combination with the fact that, against all odds, Jongin  _ trusted  _ the demon, he opened up beautifully beneath him. He groaned when Baekhyun told him as much, teeth worrying at his lower lip as Baekhyun finally inched in the third, where he then curled them inside of him and watched as Jongin arched up off of the bed with a choked cry of something resembling his name. 

 

It wasn't entirely without discomfort, but with Baekhyun's saliva coating his insides, it had faded quickly into a dull, barely-there sensation, until all he was left with was a satisfying sense of fullness he hadn't yet encountered after having only his own fingers to experiment with. Hitched gasps accompanied every stroke of the Incubus's fingers against his prostate, each tortuously slow fuck of his fingers inside of him. Intensity building as Baekhyun sucked a small constellation of bruises into his neck and chest, before finding the shell of his ear and lingering there when Jongin involuntarily clenched down around his fingers, muscles in his thighs tensing. 

 

“I'm going to fuck you now,” Baekhyun crooned, in a voice far too sweet and warm for the vulgarity of the words it formed. Jongin nodded eagerly, groaning inwardly when his head spun, clenching his eyes shut and allowing his head to loll sideways. A quiet whimper that he'd never acknowledge came from  _ him  _ left him as the incubus removed his fingers one at a time, squirming in minute discomfort when he was left to clench down around nothing,  _ far _ too empty for how close Baekhyun had edged him. 

 

Baekhyun offered Jongin's thoroughly marked upper body one last appreciative, sweeping glance as he shrugged his shoulder to let Jongin's leg slide down, urging him to wrap them both around his waist. He massaged at his charge's hips with a reassuring smile, a brief moment of tenderness, before the head of his cock pressed against his entrance and  _ slowly _ began pressing inside. Jongin took deep, steadying breaths in an attempt to relax around him, grateful that his demon seemed to be taking it slow, almost impossibly gentle. 

 

He should have known it was too good to be true. Baekhyun didn't do  _ tender _ . 

 

After he'd slipped the head inside, he stilled for all of five seconds before bottoming out inside of him in one too-smooth thrust. 

 

Jongin choked on a sharp cry, the sudden sense of too-fullness on just the wrong side of overwhelming. His eyes clenched shut as his body went stiff- not quite in pain, but by no means  _ comfortable _ , either. He weakly batted at Baekhyun's shoulder, shooting his demon a bleary, half-hearted glare, but feeling some satisfaction at the vaguely uncomfortable expression on his face from how tight Jongin was wrapped around him- rendering him literally unable to move. 

 

Grinning almost sheepishly, Baekhyun leaned in to close the distance between them- bodies flush, pressed as closely together as was physically possible. Bare skin against bare skin, connected physically, mentally- the closest they'd ever been. Baekhyun trailed kisses up the column of his neck- soft and fleeting, and Jongin shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him, ticklish- giggle catching in his throat when the incubus opted to press their lips together instead. Slow, careful, and chaste- the polar opposite of how Baekhyun was going to fuck him into the mattress. 

 

It was enough of a distraction, in combination with the heady pheromones that bled from Baekhyun’s skin into Jongin’s, amplifying both his intense arousal and overall receptiveness, for Baekhyun to pull out partway before rolling his hips forward again. Clenching his jaw, Jongin laid back- fingers clutching feebly at the sheets in an attempt to ground himself, finding that he didn't even really  _ need  _ to force himself to relax, because Baekhyun had seemingly already done that for him.

 

The incubus gradually built up a pace- slow, sensual,  _ delicious _ rocks off his hips as he fucked into him. Each nudge of Baekhyun's cock against his prostate had him shuddering- small, breathy noises escaping him intermittently, the lust demon slowly and tactfully driving him to the brink of deliriousness. 

 

Baekhyun took, and Jongin gave easily beneath him. 

 

Gradually, his movements sped up- hard, punctuated,  _ deep  _ thrusts that had Jongin momentarily forgetting that he needed to breathe. Forgetting what his full name was, but vaguely registering that it was a pity that he hadn't allowed Baekhyun to fuck him sooner. Relying on  _ feeling  _ above conscious thought. It felt good. Felt  _ incredible _ , even, and was ultimately _ too much;  _ Jongin had never stood a chance. 

 

His orgasm was abrupt and intense, almost convulsing, come spilling across his own chest and stomach, body  _ writhing  _ beneath Baekhyun's as he fucked into him, fucked him through it, pinning his hips down firmly to hold him in place as Jongin's toes curled and an elongated, almost  _ pained _ whine escaped him. He'd stopped coming, had nothing left, but his orgasm continued to crest, muscles contracting as he pressed his head further into the mattress and fought to keep tears from spilling over- pathetic little whimpers and gasps accompanying each hard thrust. The sensitivity never waning. Finding absolutely _ no  _ reprieve.

 

He choked out a sob of Baekhyun's name, and the incubus hesitated briefly- fighting to focus and to take stock of the situation, rather than to just focus on how wonderfully tight Jongin was gripping his cock. Really, he could end it at any time, just as much as he could draw it out just as long as he pleased, because Jongin's body felt incredible, and the sensation of fucking into someone he’d long had claimed, of effectively marking, and ruining his property for anyone or anything else, addicting. 

 

But just because Baekhyun could fuck indefinitely, that didn't mean that Jongin could necessarily keep up. 

 

When something that sounded dangerously similar to a sniffle alerted him, Baekhyun slowed- raising his upper body to peer into his face- skin flushed red from exertion and eyes wet, breaths shaky, half-heartedly hidden behind one hand. 

 

And really, Baekhyun wasn't sweet. Wasn't romantic. Wasn't sappy. 

 

But the fact still remained that his charge was his priority. Even  _ if  _ his charge had, although entirely unintentionally and unwittingly, starved him. 

 

So he hushed him, movements pausing entirely as he leaned in to brush his lips across his cheek, down to his ear, kissing the shell before murmuring, voice low and slightly hoarse, “You've done so well, Jongin,” he began, feeling rather than seeing his summoner shudder beneath him, “So, so well. I know this is overwhelming, but you've handled me wonderfully, so far. Just a  _ little  _ more, and we'll be done.”

 

Jongin hiccuped, wet eyes fluttering open to meet Baekhyun's warm gaze, involuntarily leaning into his touch when he stroked his hair. “Okay,” he mumbled shakily, sniffling softly as he attempted to pull himself together. 

 

He began to move again, although much more slowly, much less demanding- burying his face in his charge's soft, cherry-pink hair, smiling inwardly when he threw his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and  _ clung  _ to him. 

 

It took about a minute longer before Baekhyun's hips stuttered, the pressure in his gut uncoiling as he  _ finally  _ achieved his own release, spilling hot and excessive inside of his summoner, riding it out before stilling entirely. 

 

With the Incubus's orgasm, the spell was broken- the perpetual bliss fading into numbness, muscles seemingly relaxing of their own accord as a sense of extreme lethargy overtook him. Jongin was out in record time, Baekhyun effectively leeching both the energy exerted from Jongin's intense orgasm, and his magic stores- feeding, revitalizing himself. Jongin was out cold, exhaustion having caught up with him, but Baekhyun could swear he'd never felt more alert. More energized. 

 

Sated, and ultimately  _ well-fed. _

 

Content, even… Happy, having  _ finally  _ laid claim to what, or rather  _ who  _ was rightfully his. Of course, it went both ways- but on Jongin's end, he'd officially bound Baekhyun to him the second he'd drawn him into the realm. The second he'd recited the incantation. While his summoner had no idea what the contract all entailed, Baekhyun most  _ definitely _ did, and knew that there was little benefit to be gained on his own end. 

 

But at the very least, he still had this. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin awoke clean and dressed- tucked into bed with his demon curled around him almost protectively, nails scratching at his scalp soothingly. Jongin groaned quietly, muscles stiff, legs and hips  _ sore _ , and Baekhyun made pause.

 

Sore? What could he possibly have done that would- 

 

Baekhyun leaned in to kiss the shell of his ear, murmuring quietly, as though reluctant to break the tranquility of the atmosphere, “You let me fuck you, finally.” He explained casually, completely nonchalant, anticipating  _ some  _ sort of outburst- 

 

“Oh,” Jongin supplied instead, curling further into his warm embrace with a quiet hum of “Okay.” 

 

_ Not _ the response he'd expected in the  _ least.  _ He supposed the easy acceptance was a good thing. 

 

“Is it really only 7PM? I only slept for two hours?” 

 

“It’s been about a day.” 

 

“ _ What?”  _ Jongin whisper-yelled, “I slept for an entire  _ day?  _ Why didn't you wake me up or something?” He sounded far more appalled by the fact that he'd slept for a day than he had by the fact that he'd had sex with his incubus. 

 

“I tried, multiple times, but you were out completely. I really wore you out,” There was an undertone of smugness, and Jongin turned his head slightly to glare at him.

 

“Entirely. I drained you in the most literal sense-  _ Not _ on purpose, but I hadn't fed for over a  _ month _ . If it's any consolation, you were  _ very  _ satisfying.”

 

“What do you even  _ feed  _ on?” Jongin asked, seemingly resigned to the fact that he'd slept through an entire days’ worth of lessons, lectures, and schoolwork. 

 

“Sex?” Baekhyun tried supplying incredulously.

 

“Yeah. What about it? Which part? Aspect?”

 

“In general, energy; Be it your own physical energy or your magic. Intense attraction, too.” 

 

“That's kind of weird... And confusing,” Jongin stated plainly, deadpan.

 

“Why, thank you. The world of supernaturals doesn't usually make sense to humans.” 

 

“Wait, don't you… Incubi and succubi… Like,  _ kill _ the people you do it with?” 

 

“Whatever preconceived ideas and notions you have about lust demons, I'd suggest you let go of them now,” Baekhyun snorted, bemused, continuing to stroke his charge's soft hair once more.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin slowly discovers the after effects of being fully bound to a lust demon.

“Jongin! You aren't dead! Congratulations!” Chanyeol displayed his excellent lack of volume control to the surrounding tables in the dining hall, some people glancing at him curiously while some glared briefly.

 

Jongin flushed under the attention, freezing in his tracks momentarily, but continuing to walk with Baekhyun's hand on the small of his back, urging him forward, before they took their seats. The way Jongin seemed to unconsciously lean into Baekhyun didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table. Comforted by his presence even under the scrutiny.

 

“ _Why_ would I be _dead_?” He asked cautiously, glancing around to the impassive faces of their group, not missing the way neither Sehun nor Seulgi could seem to meet his gaze.

 

“Because of Baekhyun banging you so hard he put you into a coma? Why else?” He stage whispered, seeing it fit to display his complete lack of _filter,_ too.

 

Jongin froze, lips parting in surprise before his smile wobbled and he cleared his throat, “Right,” He began, standing up abruptly and smacking the table for emphasis, “Have a good day, everyone.” _Everyone except Chanyeol._ He left just as quickly as he'd arrived, opting to grab his breakfast to go instead of eating with his friends as he'd intended.

 

Later that same day- just before their demonology class began- found Chanyeol all but throwing himself to the ground to beg his forgiveness; overly dramatic, just like everything he did.

 

“Chanyeol, _stop it,”_ He hissed, frowning deeply  and elbowing Baekhyun when he snickered beside him at the display. “You're so embarrassing. Fine. I forgive you, just get off of the floor, _please.”_

 

 _“Really?”_ He raised his head, eyes wet, and Jongin's eyebrows drew together, “Don't cry. I'm not _that_ upset-”

 

He sighed in relief when Chanyeol got back up, seating himself beside him, “You still love me, right?”

 

Jongin glanced at him- noting that his long, pointed ears were nearly the same shade of red as his hair. Embarrassment. It occurred to him that _most_ of the elves he'd met in his life acted similarly, showing majorly the same emotions as humans, but to much, _much_ higher extremes.

 

“Uh… Yeah?” He tried with a minute wince, relaxing again when Chanyeol beamed at him- happiness so radiant that Jongin needed to look away.

 

“What about me?” Baekhyun pulled a faux pout, batting his eyelashes when Jongin glanced his way.

Jongin pretended to consider the question for a few seconds, “ _You?_ No. You almost killed me.”

 

Baekhyun's face fell, looking _far_ too convincing for comfort, prompting Jongin to quickly amend himself, “Uh… Just kidding? Yeah. Sure.”

 

Baekhyun's face turned smug, and Jongin internally face-palmed himself with how frequently he allowed himself to fall into his traps.

 

“Nevermind, I take it back. Definitely don't,” He shrugged, the instructor beginning his lecture shortly thereafter.

  


* * *

* * *

  


“Why do you always have to stare at me like that?” Jongin mumbled, face heating and irritation building under his skin as he pulled he his shirt off over his head. While he was no stranger to undressing with other people present, said people didn't _usually_ look like they were devouring him with their eyes.

 

He hummed in consideration, offering a small shrug, “I was just focusing on the most interesting thing in the room- it's only natural.”

 

“ _God-”_ Jongin groaned as he pulled up his leggings- Baekhyun cutting him off with a tut, “No. Not God. _Demon,_ Jongin. Easy mistake.”

 

He fixed him with a dark glare as he pulled his fitted shirt over his head, tucking it into his leggings and rolling his eyes when Baekhyun's eyes raked over his form once more. Unimpressed- but Baekhyun could argue that he wasn't there to impress him to begin with.

 

Shrugging into his sweatshirt, he turned to grab his bag- shoving a change of clothes into it and stilling when Baekhyun groaned behind him- looking back over his shoulder to find his demon worrying at his lower lip, eyes still glued to his form.

 

“You shouldn't be allowed to wear that,” Baekhyun murmured lowly, not a hint of joking to be found, and Jongin's eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Wear what?” He tried, perplexed.

 

“Spandex. Yoga pants-” Baekhyun continued, halting when Jongin cut him off with a hasty, _“_ They're _leggings,”_  and a scowl.

 

“I don't have much of a choice- it's… Required for my dance class,” He elaborated, appearing almost flustered. “I know you think it looks silly-”

 

“Silly?” Baekhyun parroted, eyebrows raising in apparent surprise, gracefully sliding off of Jongin's bed in favor of approaching him- circling him while his charge clutched feebly at the strap of his bag. He jolted when fingers trailed up the back of his thigh, breath catching when Baekhyun cupped an ass-cheek in one hand and _squeezed_ the supple flesh and groaned appreciatively once more.

 

“Not silly,” Baekhyun chuckled, repeating the same action to the opposite before offering it a light smack- smirking at the garbled noise that came out of Jongin's throat in response.

 

“It just really defines your best assets,” He finalized, taking a step back, and Jongin once more found himself missing the contact, shaking his head as though to clear it.  

 

But instead of allowing him to leave as he'd intended, Baekhyun grabbed his hips, pressing himself up against his back before murmuring lowly, “Actually, you know what? I don't think I want to let you go just yet.”

 

“My class starts in _ten_ minutes, Baekhyun,” Jongin protested weakly, with no real resistance, and while his face heated when the Incubus drew his leggings back down to his mid thigh, fingers pressing into the supple flesh of his ass, he made no move to stop him. Didn't _want_ to stop him.

 

“Ten minutes? I bet I can make you come in less than half of that.”

 

Jongin swallowed dryly, allowing his bag to drop back onto the floor.

 

“Brace your arms on the wall, and spread your legs for me, Jongin,” He purred, voice _too_ smooth. _Too_ enticing. The summoner hadn't a doubt in his mind that he'd hold true to his claim.

 

It was a little too late for Jongin to be _embarrassed_ , and with something that sounded like a resigned sigh, he obeyed, forehead meeting the wall. _Resigned_ not because he didn't _want_ , but resigned because each time Baekhyun brought him to orgasm, it made him feel light-headed and boneless for the remaining duration of the day. There was no possible way he'd be able to focus, and he knew for a _fact_ that it would earn him a scolding from his instructor.

 

Slick fingers prodding at his rim had him deciding that he _really_ didn't care.

 

Baekhyun slowly opened him up on one, two dexterous fingers, and the summoner was already falling apart at the seams.

 

“Count the seconds,” Baekhyun demanded, fingering him at an almost deceptively leisure pace, and Jongin closed his eyes as he began counting each second that Baekhyun spent fucking him on his fingers. Not too difficult a task, but then Baekhyun curled the digits inside of him, and Jongin understood the challenge, voice breaking on a moan that had him momentarily losing count- a slap to one cheek following suit, and Jongin gasped, ears reddening alongside his already flushed face.

 

“Did you just-” He began, voice hitching when the Incubus's fingers pressed against his prostate, followed by another slap.

 

“Keep counting,” He insisted, slick fingers curling, spreading apart inside of him, when Jongin  internalized that he was doing a pretty good job of not losing concentration, punctuated by another slap when he fumbled over his words. Had he not lost coherency, he'd have cursed at him for procuring such a awful, sordid game- designed specifically so that the odds were stacked in Baekhyun's favor.

 

The few minutes the game continued felt like an eternity for Jongin, who eventually, at some point, had become so turned on and overstimulated that he'd seemingly lost his ability to keep count.

 

Once he'd stopped offering any discernable response to Baekhyun's words, nor his touch, thoughts indecipherable, Baekhyun soothed one hand over the stinging skin- massaging at the reddened flesh as he curled his fingers inside of him and pressed upwards, stroking, rubbing inside of him.

 

Jongin cried out sharply, toes curling as he tensed around the two digits, body shaking, muscles contracting as Baekhyun brought him to orgasm- milking it out of him, until Jongin's legs went weak and he could only gasp through the aftershocks.

 

Baekhyun prevented him from his imminent collapse, instead pulling his leggings back up before guiding him to his bed to allow Jongin to lay on top of him- Jongin's face pressed into his neck as he panted shallowly, body trembling faintly. The Incubus's arms encircled him, one slipping beneath his shirt to stroke his back, while offering feather light, soothing touches to his reddened, burning skin with the other.

 

For some time, he just held him- no other intentions, no hidden agenda, just their bodies pressed close as his charge slowly but surely came down from his high, breathing evening out gradually. Dimly, he registered that _maybe_ with Jongin, who'd had sex a grand total of _once_ in his life, he'd been a bit too ambitious. Taken things too far, too quickly, although he _had_ seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, gauging by the fact that he'd come so hard he nearly passed out.

 

It took a few minutes longer for his mind to completely clear, for the corresponding flood of the endorphins to settle, the tingling of his skin to die down, and for his cognitive functions to resume.

 

But he didn't draw away when he took stock of the situation, just nuzzled closer into Baekhyun's strangely, _too_ comforting embrace and clung to him like a lifeline.

 

“I have to go to my dance class…” Jongin murmured groggily, sluggishly, betraying his words by staying put. Baekhyun cracked a smile, rolling them onto their sides and snorting inwardly when the summoner wrapped his leg around him, too- remaining as close as physically possible.

 

Cute.

 

He considered his wording carefully, recognizing the signs that alluded to Jongin's temporarily sensitive, fragile state of mind, alongside the lingering suggestibility.

 

It came down to the slightest difference that would otherwise be overlooked. Something as simple as tense or intonation. The last thing he wanted to do was damage his charge.

 

“It would make me happy if you stayed here, with me, instead,” He murmured gently, and Jongin hummed to himself, as though considering.

 

“You want me to stay?” He sounded nothing short of elated by the apparent revelation.

 

“I want you to stay, Jongin,” He affirmed, a smile pulling at his mouth when Jongin's happiness clung to the air.

 

“Hmm… Okay.” He pretended to consider, breathing out a soft sigh as he pressed in closer. It was a sort of sappiness that Jongin would otherwise find appalling. A near childlike regression. They'd discuss it later, when Jongin came back to himself.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


While Jongin liked to try to convince himself otherwise, nothing could change the fact that he was incredibly weak willed, and impulsive- a testament to the fact being that Jongin had summoned- and coincidentally _bound-_ a demon just to see if he _could_.

  
Baekhyun's touches grew bolder and bolder- almost infuriatingly so, because he'd become an _expert_ at riling Jongin up, only to withdraw entirely and resume his play at normalcy. Like nothing had ever happened. Like they'd never had sex upon Baekhyun's insistence.

 

Jongin had never considered himself a sexual person- masurbated from time to time, sure, but that was the extent- except for that _one_ time Jung Soojung had stuck her hand down his pants at a house party back in middle School. Or that _other_ time where he and his childhood friend, Sehun, had jerked each other off, and Sehun had gone down on him.

 

It was almost as though Baekhyun bridging that gap between the two of them fucking and not fucking had catalyzed his sex drive. Made it far more prevalent, and a lot harder for him to ignore by extension. As though making up for lost time. He'd gone from simply, _innocently_ having his curiosity piqued to almost _constantly_ wanting. Constantly craving to touch, and to be touched.

 

Somehow, it got worse. Like the longer they went without fucking, the closer Jongin edged to the brink of both insanity and intense sexual frustration. 

 

Jongin had always been better at expressing himself through actions rather than words.

 

“Not that I'm opposed to getting away from that _awful_ lecture, but don't you… Need that class?” Baekhyun questioned, helpless to do anything but follow along with Jongin holding his wrist in a death grip.

 

The only thing more disconcerting than irritation, when it came to his summoner, was absolute silence- outwardly, and internally. Skin was touching skin, but Jongin's thoughts were still too muddled for him to decipher. Baekhyun sighed in exasperation. If Jongin had heard it, he didn't offer any indication of having done so.

 

Having done nothing to betray his intentions, nor reveal his internalized struggle, imagine Baekhyun's surprise, when the _second_ they'd crossed the threshold from the hallway and into Jongin's dorm, his summoner was on him, mouths together- frantic, and needy. The damn broke, the white noise that has previously constructed Jongin's thoughts dissipating into pure, unadulterated _want_. A craving so potent that Baekhyun couldn't even laugh at how sudden the transition had been.

 

In a matter of moments, Baekhyun had his charge pinned against the wall- knee wedged between his thighs, one hand on his waist and the other buried in his hair. Jongin whined pathetically into the kiss, so high strung that it almost _hurt_ , but Baekhyun had him relaxing in no time at all- his heady scent strong in his nostrils, making Jongin's brain feel fuzzy all over again, until all his thoughts consisted of was an urgent pleading mantra of _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun-_

 

Clothes came off hastily, and alongside them, Jongin's inhibitions followed suit.

 

He'd done nothing to exert himself, yet he was already panting heavily, body too hot, limbs too heavy. He buried his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, before the Incubus was urging him to wrap his legs around his hips- Jongin mouthing at his skin and grinding against him in an attempt to earn some sort of friction.

 

“I need you,” Jongin breathed, mouthing at his skin, teeth grazing against the flesh as Baekhyun's intoxicating scent and _being_ surrounded him entirely.

 

And really, Baekhyun didn't need any form of encouragement to proceed, didn't need any form of encouragement to take his charge apart, piece by piece, until he was left with the base layer. Malleable and sensitive to any sort of stimulation.

 

But it didn't hurt, either- had him acting more quickly than he may have otherwise.

 

Like a step by step process, first he gave him his slick fingers- teasing for all of a few seconds before he slipped one, and then another inside- Jongin opening up beautifully around him, having already relaxed with Baekhyun's overpowering pheromones filling the space around them. It was involuntary, but not at all unwelcome.

 

Two became three, twisting, curling inside of him, Jongin's back arching off of the wall as his nails raked trails down the Incubus's arms.

 

Maybe in another scenario, he'd have teased him until he begged, but ultimately the fact stood that Baekhyun's desire to be inside of Jongin was just as potent at Jongin's desire to have him- like the craving was mirrored. Three digits became four, and four became Baekhyun replacing the digits with his cock- fucking into him in one smooth thrust and groaning when his charge involuntarily tensed around the intrusion- eyes clenched shut, head tilted back against the wall as he panted shallowly. Sweat beading at his temple and dripping down the side of his face.

 

Entire body burning with arousal, every sensation amplified and hyperfocused, every thrust, every slick glide of his Demon’s cock inside of him had his breath hitching and the pounding of his pulse in his ears growing louder.

 

Jongin’s sharp, choked moans punctuated each movement of Baekhyun's hips, clutching onto him almost desperately, and much like the first time, Jongin’s orgasm hit him like a freight train- with a trembling, shaking, almost unpleasant intensity that took his breath away entirely.

 

Baekhyun groaned through his own release shortly thereafter- hips stuttering, fucking him through it until he, too, was spent- pushing his face into Jongin's neck to press kisses against his heated skin. Jongin's eyelids fluttered shut, flickering in and out of consciousness for a few seconds longer, fighting to stay awake, but physical and mental exhaustion soon overtook him entirely, body going limp in Baekhyun's hold.

  
  
  


He blinked slowly, eyelids feeling heavy, movements sluggish, and took stock of the situation- groaning lowly as his head spun, almost as though he'd been inebriated some hours before, and was suffering the after effects of the resulting hangover. He was curled up against Baekhyun, the demon's arm draped over his waist while his opposite hand stroked through his hair, hopefully clean beneath the soft sleeping pants he had been dressed in.

 

“How long was I out this time?” Jongin rasped, wincing with how hoarse his throat felt and how scratchy his voice was in his own ears. Grating.

 

“A few hours?” Baekhyun tried with a hum, chest vibrating pleasantly against him, and Jongin burrowed in closer.

 

They laid in contented silence, for some time longer before the summoner cleared his throat, thoughts regaining their usual rapid, fleeting pace,“Do you clean up and dress all the people you… Do _it_ with?”

 

Baekhyun snorted.

 

“Was that a yes or a no?” Jongin frowned, raising his head and craning his neck back to gauge Baekhyun's expression.

 

“That was me being amused at how you've allowed me to fuck you twice, finger you, spank you, mark you, and you're still too shy to say _sex.”_

 

“I _really_ don't like you very much right now,” Jongin muttered noncommittally, rolling away from the warmth of his demon reluctantly to sulk and display his displeasure in being teased.

 

“To answer your question, no, I don't,” Baekhyun finally responded.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But only because you're my human, and humans are vulnerable to the elements. Can't have you freezing to death,” Baekhyun amended quickly.

 

“... Right,” Jongin responded flatly, wholly unconvinced.

 

“It's true!” The Incubus exclaimed.

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

  


“What's a nympho?” Jongin blurted with confusion evident in his tone, eyebrows drawn together, frown deepening when the Incubus snickered, expression all too knowing.

 

“Where did you hear that word?” Baekhyun tried, clearing his throat and schooling his expression.

 

“Jongdae called me it earlier.”

 

“Ah,” The demon supplied helpfully.

 

“Are you going to tell me what it means, or-”

 

“It's short for nymphomaniac,” Having been reclined on Jongin's mattress, the demon gestured for him to come closer- grabbing his wrist when he was in proximity and guiding him to sit down sideways on his lap. The summoner wrapped one arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, bracing himself, and Baekhyun curled an arm around his waist in turn.

 

Jongin's perplexed expression remained, and Baekhyun sighed inwardly.

 

“A nymphomaniac is someone with excessive sexual desire. Someone who _Lusts._ ”

 

It took a few seconds too long for Jongin to respond, a flush beginning at the tips of his ears when it _finally_ dawned on him. In part, Baekhyun had expected him to deny it, but his face heating and his eyes downcast in embarrassment told him even Jongin couldn’t refute the sudden realization.

  
“Oh,” He said quietly, a frown forming on his mouth.   
  
“Before you get all angsty teenager on me, there isn’t anything wrong with you,” He added quickly, sighing internally in relief when confusion replaced something that was starting to look a lot like hurt and humiliation. “It’s because I’m a _lust_ demon- we're bound together in the most literal way- both contract, physically, and mentally. You can't hear what I'm thinking, or detect what I'm feeling, but your natural empathy is still in play. Think of it like… My sexual appetite being mirrored on someone both highly sensitive and easily impressionable.”

 

“You turned me into a nymphomaniac,” Jongin finalized with a glare, flush not abating, and Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“And you summoned me and bound me to both yourself and _earth._ Which is worse?”

 

“I hate-” Jongin began, Baekhyun abruptly cutting in, “No you don't,” He snorted.

 

“Don't forget that I know what you're feeling, even when I'm not in contact with you,” He tutted, leaning in and craning his neck to press a kiss to Jongin's jaw.

 

“...No I don't,” He conceded with exaggerated reluctance, squawking indignantly when in matter of seconds Baekhyun had him flat on his back and pinned to the mattress. When the Incubus pressed their mouths together, deep, and slow, Jongin relaxed beneath him, mind slowly but surely clearing, but no sense of urgency overtaking him.

 

Abruptly, he pulled away- raising a palm to push Baekhyun's face away when he attempted to lean back in to resume the kiss, who grumbled his discontent, but relented.

 

“Wait,” He began, “So a while back you mentioned how… You could hear my thoughts if you were touching me, and if I allowed you to hear them,” Jongin waited for Baekhyun to nod in confirmation before continuing, “But… For what I'm _feeling_ , my emotions, you always can tell?”

 

“Always,” he confirmed, eyebrows furrowing when Jongin went quiet for some time- almost absent-mindedly trailing his fingers around where one horn met the base of his skull, dancing up the fine ridges.

“Does that include _feeling_ feelings?” He questioned tentatively, disconcerted.

 

Baekhyun considered sparing him from whatever embarrassment he would encounter if he confirmed his suspicions, and concerns, but thought better of it.

 

“Yes,” He answered simply, expression betraying nothing.

 

Jongin swallowed audibly, “So you… Know how I feel about you? You have this entire time?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Oh my God,” Jongin groaned, voice trailing off into a whine as he buried his face in his hands.

 

Fortunately, Jongin had not seemed to have filled his head with illusions of Baekhyun being infatuated with him. Of loving him, or having any sort of romantic feelings for him whatsoever. Didn't seem to be genuinely upset with the revelation, nor mortified.

 

“In the past, I can't say I've ever felt the way you do- that's generally… Not how it works with demons. Lust, yes? Love? Not… in the same way. Love is pure, and demons, obviously, are not,” the Incubus elaborated briefly.

 

Jongin sighed softly.

 

“But I’m… Very fond of you,” He continued with honesty, eliciting a noise of surprise when his charge abruptly pulled him back down to kiss him- _elated._

 

Baekhyun's chest felt warm.

  
  



	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later.

“How do I look?” Jongin tried tentatively, Baekhyun raising his eyes from his laptop, seated in his too-expensive recliner to look him over, humming in consideration. 

 

“Fuckable,” Baekhyun replied easily, with a level of seriousness Jongin had long become accustomed to over the years they'd been together. 

 

What Baekhyun  _ said,  _ versus what Baekhyun  _ meant  _ were two vastly different things.

 

As time had passed, it had been made abundantly clear that Baekhyun experienced a lot of the same things that Jongin did, that  _ humans  _ did, just differently, and expressed himself in unconventional ways accordingly. 

 

It had taken months. Had taken  _ years  _ for Jongin to pick up on Baekhyun’s different quirks - and even now there were some things he hadn't the faintest clue about. Most pertinently, Jongin had come to understand that there were some things he'd never learn, never understand, and that was okay. 

 

For example, when Jongin said that he loved him, and Baekhyun continued to respond, even now, by saying that he was  _ fond  _ of him, Jongin understood that it virtually meant the same thing. 

 

He'd once asked him to elaborate. Asked him to explain what he meant by being  _ fond of him _ , and Baekhyun's corresponding explanation about how he wanted him to feel safe, and  _ happy _ , and how he would go through great lengths just to make sure he continued to feel that way, told Jongin all he needed to know for his curiosity to be sated and for his mind to be at ease. They weren't boyfriends- Baekhyun didn't like titles, or labels- hated anything even remotely superficial, but they were partners. Were inseparable, they were forever, as long as forever could possibly last. 

 

“Are you going to miss me?” Jongin questioned as he laced up his shoes before smoothing out the wrinkles in his pressed suit. 

 

“No,” He answered without missing a beat, “But I don't want you to leave.” 

 

Jongin smirked inwardly.

 

“We'll find to a real job yet,” Jongin supplied, “Maybe even at ministry of magic! They aren't allowed to discriminate against anyone, these days.”

 

“I have a real job,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, muttering petulantly. 

 

“Sitting on your ass all day playing videogames is  _ not  _ a real job.” 

 

“I’m a  _ critic,  _ Jongin… I don't expect you to understand.” 

 

“Right, well, I'll see you when I get home.”

 

“Yeah.” 

  
  
  
  


Not two hours into his shift, his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he'd received a message. 

 

_ **10:20** : I'm bored.  _

_ **10:25** : When are you going to be home?  _

 

_ 'The same time I'm always home,’  _ Jongin replied.

 

_ **11:00** : I didn't mean what I said earlier. I miss you.  _

_ **11:01** : :(  
  
  
_ ' _Being horny is not the same as missing me. Try again.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay. Uh. This turned out waaaay longer than i had intended and hoped. It was quite an adventure, and I think I learned some things from it. 
> 
> There was a lot I wasn't able to include due to time- like a domestic scene with them visiting Jongin's home during christmastime and Jongin's sisters LOVING baekhyun (who wouldn't lmao.) And a scene with Baekhyun growing rly fond of Ksoo and hanging all over him. And more interaction between Kaibaek & Chanyeol and Chen. Maybe i'll include an excerpt later on? Who knows.
> 
> I think it might seem a bit... Messy? It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I managed to include the most important elements in the end, and kinda develop the relationship. That's what is important. I think it has a sort of slice of life feel, like 'a day in the life of kim jongin' sort of feel, with Kai and Baekhyuns different interactions over time. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave me a comment to let me know what you liked the most about it!


End file.
